Craftian general election, 1885
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Gregory Clarendon | Chen Wuqing |- ! align="left"|Party | Kuomintang | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 6 September 1884 | 17 January 1881 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Kunshan | Dongliang |- ! align="left"|Last election | 75 seats, 42.07% | 61 seats, 43.68% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 69 | 65 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 6 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 39.19% | 44.95% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.88% | 1.27% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | | | |- ! ! Third party ! Fourth party |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kwok Fung Chu | Quinten Teng |- ! align="left"|Party | Labour | Democrats |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 9 July 1874 | 21 October 1884 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Qingdao | Suwei (won seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 3 seats, 9.73% | 1 seat, 3.62% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 4 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 10.44% | 4.00% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.71% | 0.38% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="3" align="center"|Craftian National Parliament after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Gregory Clarendon Kuomintang | align="right" style="width: 25%"|Gregory Clarendon Kuomintang |} A general election was held on Saturday, 20 June 1885 to determine the members of the 15th National Parliament of the Kingdom of Craftia. The centre-right Kuomintang government, led by Prime Minister Gregory Clarendon, defeated the opposition centrist Liberal Party, led by Opposition Leader Chen Wuqing, winning a fourth term despite falling further in the popular vote. This is the only election using the first-past-the-post system where a party was able to form government with less than 40% of the vote (albeit a minority government with confidence and supply from the Democrats). Results National Parliament }}" |- ! colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 1em;" |Craftian general election, 27 September 1884 National Parliament << 1884 — 1887 >> |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Enrolled voters | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | colspan="3" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="191" | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Votes cast | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="60" | Turnout | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Informal votes | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Informal | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Summary of votes by party |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Party | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Primary votes | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | % | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Swing | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Seats | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Change |- | | Liberal | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 44.95 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.27 | style="text-align:right;" | 65 | style="text-align:right;" | 4 |- | | Kuomintang | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 39.19 | style="text-align:right;" | 2.88 | style="text-align:right;" | 69 | style="text-align:right;" | 6 |- | | Labour | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 10.44 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.71 | style="text-align:right;" | 4 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 |- | | Democrats | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 4.00 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.38 | style="text-align:right;" | 2 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 |- | | Other | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 1.42 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.70 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | |- style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | colspan="2" | Total | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | | | style="text-align:right;" | 140 | |} }} }}